A Child's Grace
by OzoraWings
Summary: What was meant to be his typical job turns into a nightmare for Reborn, whose just taken care of two targets his boss wanted gone. Though what he finds out after the trigers been pulled is that he's just woken their child he didn't know they had. Seeing no other choice, he took the child home. Problems arise for the pair thou as they try to keep their heads above the raising tide..
1. The start of our new life

A Child's grace...

Chapter. 01

The weight of a life - one thing a taker of existence can ever think about, for if he did, how would he do his job?. They must never think of them as people, they must never think of the family and friends left to mourn. To them it is simply a target, a target that must be disposed of, for they have crossed whatever invisible line that was drawn that tells a good Mafioso to stop, and a bad one to step over.

Targets don't have names, or ages, they don't have friends, and they don't have family - those who have a black mark over their heads will be gotten rid of, will be taken out, and should they fail someone else will do what they couldn't, for no one can escape the men in suits that act like gods; passing out death sentences with the same morals their pawns do - to them life is nothing.

People are either useful, or they aren't, the lines dictating that are thin and rare, partly unknown to the victims, but that's the world they lived in, the unspoken rules are to never be crossed, to never be forgotten, because if you did, then one day you'd be here and the next you'd be gone.

Reborn hadn't been any exception to this when he first joined the underworld - he was one of the smarter ones, keeping his head down to the higher ups, while showing just enough potential, though not enough to get him killed, or earning himself any unwanted attention. The teen had worked his way up the ranks from slightly cocky lackey to trusted subordinate, But that was a life time ago - he was no longer the boy he used to be, he had grown up, and had started to see his boss differently.

He had been hesitant, extremely so, to except this job - he had been doubting this famiglia for a while now, and didn't know if he wanted to pass that man's judgement. He was a firm believer on instinct and he had no idea why he was ignoring his - moving with silent speed, though no trace being left on the seemingly clean pavement. Passing lamppost after lamppost as he stuck to the shadows, ducking away from the only light that that was offered on this dark night, his suit bleeding into the blackness as his footsteps were nonexistent, while he reached his destination. A family sized house coming into view.

Ignoring the churning of his stomach he bypassed the fence, quickly walking up the lawn as he made his way to the backdoor, Leon crawling down from his shoulder as he neared. Shirting his partner into a thin long poll, and as soon as it was in his grasp, stuck it into the lock, twisting and turning it while trying to be as quite as possible. Taking the chameleon out as he heard one definite click, soundlessly huffing as Leon turned it's form one last time; a gun, that fitted perfectly into the man's hand.

Turning the metal handle Reborn crept through the door, being met with a darkened kitchen. Rounding the table he tried not to look at the fridge's plastered door; that was full of small 'I love you' notes and to do lists, reminding him further of what he was taking.

Opening another barrier in front of him, he ghosted down the corridor; knowing the outline of the house from his contacts information. Slowing his breathing so he couldn't be heard, he continued on, nearing the sitting room as the faint noise of the television seeped out from under the door, as did the light. Soft hushed voices interwoven, though the hit-man chose this time to become deaf - not wanting to hear the voices of dead men talking.

Giving Leon a light squeeze in warning that it was time, his partner answered by vibrating his shape. Reborn nodded, lowering his fedora as he opened the wooded barrier and stepping into the room, the aroma of coffee and perfume hitting his noise as he walked forward, the fluffy carpet under him wholeheartedly accepting his footsteps as his shoes sunk into the floor.

Going undetected, obsidian orbs narrowed on the sofa that was faced away from him, two heads peeking over the top as one seemed to be leaning on their partner, their eyes probably stuck on the moving pictures in front of them. Pushing any unnecessary thoughts out of his head, the Mafioso lifted his gun tightening his grip one last time before he hocked his finger over the tiger, listening to his heartbeat before he pulled.

A pop cut though the air; the bullet easily hitting it's target as blood started to ooze and spurt out of the top of the head, crimson liquid soon covering Blond stumpy locks. The person beside the corpse tensed, but never got around to voicing their scream as another bullet was shot from it's muzzle - the figure slumping after the process repeated. The bang shattering anything that used to homely about this room, the soft feeling was replaced. Those pleasant smells being overthrown by gunpowder and iron.

Slanted eyes widened, turning on his heels as he heard tiny footsteps on the staircase; he hadn't been told there was anyone else here, he thought it had just been the two. Waiting through bated breath as a boy appeared at the door, stumbling backwards as he saw the strange men, his gaze shifting from the tall figure, to the smoking gun. Fear swimming in chocolate iris' as his shoulders started to tremble. Gritting his teeth and gathering all of his courage, he ran past the man, running barefoot to where he remembered his parents would be, their 'movie night'.

Reborn was stunned, looking over the small boy who was wearing very baggy pyjamas which was covered in Teddy bears, the cuffs on his arms and legs turned up, as the sleeves were obviously to big for him, which was an understatement - he was completely drowned in it. Watching as the kid recoiled upon noticing him, he got sight of large child like eyes, and unruly hair that stretched out in all directions, while his face was frame by brown bangs. To shocked to stop the child when he bypassed and made a beeline for the murder scene.

Cursing his temporary shutdown, Reborn turned, watching with an unreadable expression as the brunet ran to his parents, tears springing to his eyes as he shook them, pleading with them to wake up, blood starting to cover his hands from the interaction.

The hit-man would be having words with his boss; he knew that bastard had known that he wouldn't kill target's with children, and because of that he knew that the information had been withheld from him. Footnoting that for later, he went to the subject at hand, walking into the room with long strides as he made his way to the child "Their dead." he started, his answer being an adamant shake of the head.

"N-no, mummy promised!, she promised that we wouldn't be alone anymore!, that daddy would stay home longer!" the brunet whimpered, sobs wrecking through his small frame as he clung to his parents; their bodies still warm to the touch "They promised!"

The hit-man's jaw clenched; this was why he never wanted to see the victims family - it meant having to look at the results of his handiwork "Their gone." he ground out, his voice staining to keep steady. This was meant to be an easy in and out job, not this, and if he didn't have enough problems the neighbour's could have already called the police by now, he can't stay here much longer.

"But why?" the brunet demanded "Why?, I don't understand!. I don't understand!" he cried, his eyes stinging painfully as he turned to keep them open, not willing to give any kind of opportunity to the man in front of him, knowing instinctively not to let his guard down.

Reborn let out an involuntary sigh; not even he had the answer to that sometimes. Changing Leon back into it's animal form, it climbed up his arm, taking his place on his shoulder, as he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time; guilt. Avoiding the weight of his chest, he made his way to the soiled sofa, rounding the furniture as he leaned in, pulling the boy away in a soft but demanding hold. The child instantly tensing, struggling against those hands "W-what are you doing?, Let me -"

"Be quite" he hushed, standing the boy be hide him as he leaned in; looking at the woman who had long brown hair, her locks laying over the mans chest and shoulders as they were both holding each other. With one final glance he went about taking off their two wedding rings, and the woman's necklace before handing them back to the brunet, all the while trying to limit the contact he had with the two bodies.

Feeling the metal in his hands made reality hit harder for the nine year-old, who lost all strength in his knees and fell onto the carpet, clutching the jewellery to his chest, the uneven edges of gold digging into his skin.

"Is there anything else you want?" Reborn asked, earning the child's attention, who blinked past the haze that had started to consume him.

Speaking past a dry throat, he swallowed "W-what?" the brunet repeated, who had newly formed tears rolling down his puppy fat cheeks.

The hit-man stopped himself from retorting, he had no right to go off on one; like he was the being put out by this, the boy wasn't at fault, he was "You can't stay here" he informed, "Sorry, kid, but your now a walking target."

The child stilled visibly, unsure of what to say, if he should be saying anything "Will - do-do you want to shot me too?" he asked, something he knew he shouldn't voice; it was like tempting fate - but for some reason he couldn't feel scared, he wasn't scared of it anymore.

Reborn blinked, children really were to honest for their know good "If I wanted you life you would be dead" he replied "And I don't kill brats." he added absentmindedly, he had done a lot of things in his time, and he knew that he was defiantly going to hell, but now that he was strong enough to make his own choices he would be damned if he would play into his boss' hands, not again.

"I-I' am not a brat!" the brunet exclaimed through a coarse tone, his body going numb as he tried to scowl, though the best he could do was pout, though his features softened after a moment "If-if you not gonna kill me, and I can't stay here where-where am I meant to go?" he whimpered, turning to the only thing that made even a little sense in his mind.

The hit-man was getting more and more confused as the conversation went on; the kid asks if he wants to kill him, which proves to the raven head that the nine year-old _does_ understand what death is, and what he had done to his parents, then the brunet tells him off like he was at the playground - and Reborn didn't care what the situation it was_ every_ child, heck, nearly every man feared him.

Pulling on a mask of cockiness, that had irritated all who had seen it, grunted "Learn to listen. I told you if you wanted to take anything with you because you'll be leaving with me"

It was the brunet's turn to be puzzled - this really couldn't get any weirder, the man in front of him had nothing to gain from taking him with him - what did he want from him?, no, the child didn't trust the raven head as few as he could throw him, he was dangerous; the kind of men his parents told him to stay away from. Putting his mind to work, he allowed the many sobs and hiccups that came from his mouth as he tried to work out what the other wanted, a new found weight on his shoulders that he hadn't known possible until tonight, as his heart seemed to ache as he looked at the killer "A-are you going to sell me?"

* * *

**A/C - **

You know, I can't even remember what I was doing to think this up, I thought about it a few days ago but haven't been able to write for it since; though I really shouldn't be adding more to my ever growing work load, good grief. So I while I was rewriting the small paragraph I had done on paper I completely redid it, I wanted it darker, you know?, I mean Reborn's a _hit-man_ but I don't think anyone really takes that to seriously...

Well I hope its worth the four hours it took to write; I tried to make it interesting...but I'm worried its boring...but I guess I've done all I can, I'm also concerned that I've made the boy to mature again, gez I suck, but I think when you first find out someone's you care for is gone,...it doesn't sink in, you know?, so I'll be working on that later on *Sigh*.

Oh and fun fact here, this story started with the title 'Sins of the father, sins of the mother ...'

Anyway I don't really have to much else to write, so I'm gonna live it there at that.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added 'A _Child's grace_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Don't to talk to strangers

A Child's Grace…

Chapter.02

Reborn would have laughed had the situation been different, he was sure the kid had been watching to many movies but he supposed he couldn't blame the little guy; this wasn't something they taught you at school, and in all honesty the man was surprised with how the brat was handling it so well. He would have expected something more; like the nine year-old running from the house with all the speed he could muster, but instead he chose to check on his parents, and in all the years he had been doing this job, that really was rare.

The child could feel that cool gaze on him again as he tried to keep himself calm; his heart banging on his chest plate, reminding him that he was still very much alive, if uncomfortable. Biting his lip he stammered back a bit "A-are y-you going to sell me?" he repeated.

The hit-man huffed, taking his fedora off with one hand and bushing through it with another "No." his mind telling him that the brat wouldn't go for much, and he dared himself not to tell the kid just that. Probably a bad idea considering.

"T-then w-why -" he stuttered, pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves - looking for comfort. He wanted his mother to wake up and hug him, he wanted his father to knowingly pat him on the head and tell him everything was going to be alright, he wanted their warmth.

Reborn watched as a new batch of tears poured from those blood shot eyes, rolling freely down flushed cheeks. Where did so much come from?. Gritting his teeth, he step forward, going for the kid's arm but stopped when said brunet practically ran to the other side of the room "Look, I realise your scared of me, but we need to leave. Now" he commanded "The clean up will be here soon, and I think their expecting three bodies: if you don't stop being difficult your going to cause a lot of trouble" he warned in his deep voice.

The kid crumbled, his hands still holding on tightly to the jewellery in his grip, sniffles and sobs sounding from his mouth as he bit down the wails that wanted to escape, his bangs darkening his face as he tried to shield his eyes.

The hit-man was really starting to want to punch something, his boss would do, but he could save that for later, and there _would_ be a later. Giving up on trying to reason with the distraught boy, he went through his pocket, pulling out his mobile and with one movement he had flipped the lid, turned it on and had dialled the number he wanted. Wanting impatiently as the phones connected, he was met with a tired "_Yeah?, Colonnello here_" the man on the other end drawled, probably just back from training.

"Can you track this signal?" Reborn asked, skipping formalities.

"_What's the rush, oi_!" he asked, not bothering to question why the hit-man wanted his help; as he would come to him when a job went wrong, and even on one occasion when someone had managed to injury him; which had freaked said man out when he arrived at the meeting place to see the raven head slumped against a near by wall.

"I'm having trouble leaving. I don't have the time to explain in detail, but you've got five minutes." he informed, before ending the call without another word, and pocketing the phone. Looking back over to the brunet he tried his best to restrain himself.

"A,…friend of mine is coming" Reborn said, thinking it best to replace the word 'rival' "So…you don't have to worry" he added in a guff tone, trying to soothe.

All he got from the child was vague confusion, before he went back to looking at the palms of his hands, probably looking past the blood and at what he was holding, but the hit-man couldn't be sure of that. shifting from foot to foot as his legs grew stiff from the lack of movement, his ears perking as he heard a faint beeping, and footsteps coming from the already opened backdoor 'So, he had that much sense' he thought, watching as a two people appeared in the doorframe, one of them looking very defensive as she had her arms over her chest, glaring draggers; her clothes dirty and out of place.

"We're here." the woman announced dryly, her expression fierce "And what the hell was so important that you felt the need to call us here?" she demanded, walking through the door, the man be hide her following suit.

"If I remember correctly I called _your_ idiot student, so although I'm honoured Lal, _you_ didn't need to come" the raven head ground out, very quickly losing the temper he had tried to stifle.

"Oi, Reborn" The blond said, his clothes in the same manner as his mentors "You know I usually don't mind your call outs, but I was in the middle of training and I -" his voice trailed as his nose finally caught the scent of gunpowder, and iron, his eyes darting around the room to find the source, finally landing on the back of the sofa.

"Good god, Reborn, what're you thinking?" the woman exclaimed, seemingly having following the snipers lead "You can't bring us in here!, this is a job!"

"And it went wrong!" said man snapped, much to his friends surprise; though he might fight with the blond, he very rarely, if ever shouted at Lal "That damn boss of mine" he swore, pulling at his hair as he still hadn't put his hat back on.

Seeing the turmoil the usually stoic man was in, they stopped any arguments they were about to voice "Wrong?, what're you -"

The hit-man clenched his teeth, stepping to the side to reveal the small brunet; who had been listening intently at the exchange "God, why -"

"They conveniently forgot to mention that they had a son" he spat "I don't like being lied to, and I' am _not_ pulling the trigger a third time" he growled, "But the damn cleaners will be here soon, and the boy refuses to follow me"

Lal snorted at that, her sight flickering between the raven head and the crying child "That surprises you?" she asked sarcastically "Well?, what do you want us to do about it?"

"I want mister sunshine here to give it a try" he said, turning all attention to the blond "You like kids right?, well here's the chance to see if the feelings mutual" he commented, stepping towards the other man and pushing him forward.

Stumbling a few feet before he could catch himself, the sniper froze, momentarily seeing the prone forms of the boy's parents strewn on the sofa before looking away. Growing a good few colours paler, he tried to smile, when getting none in return he crouched, shuffling forward as to not scare the child "Er…hi there" he greeted, and he was sure that he could feel the face palms of the people be hide him, and the rolling of eyes.

"I'm Colonnello, what's your name?" he asked while trying to soften his tone, the brunet recoiled into himself, shaking his head as he lost the will to talk, though he wouldn't have told them even if he could find his voice.

Frowning the man cleared his throat, knowing he wouldn't get answer "I-I, we're here to take you, er somewhere safe, so -" he stopped himself, as the little boy's mouth started to open.

"M-mummy a-a-and daddy said to never fol-follow strangers" he stuttered, looking over at all three adults in front of him, his deeps eyes over flowing with emotion that his gaze was heavy and almost painful to the people on the receiving end.

Sweating a bit at the comment, the blond laughed "I-I'm not a stranger, I'm Colonello!" he said pointedly "Your safe with us, okay?"

"R-really?" he murmured coarsely, swallowing loudly afterwards. Obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that the kid just wanted someone to trust, rather it be good or bad, he needed someone, was yearning for it.

After finally seeing a result the man nodded "Yeah, you got absolutely nothing to worry about!" he exclaimed a little to loudly for the boy's gentle state "So,…will you come with us?" he questioned hopefully. When seeing no rejection, he slowly moved forward; making sure to not take the other by surprise.

He gently pushed his hands through the child's small armpits and lifted him up, carrying the brunet on his hip, one hand supporting his bum while the other was wrapped around his back. Feeling somewhat happy as the boy, in return, clung to him, his form shaking as more and more liquid flowed from his eyes, the salty feeling stinging terribly until he close his lids, relaxing in the darkness.

Reborn growled, Leon rubbing his face against his masters cheek upon sensing the others distress. His two friends turned to him, waiting for him to tell them what to do next, though it didn't really need saying "Move out."

They turned, walking single file out of the door, leaving the dead be hide as they made their way to the back door "What are you planning?" Lal question, breaking the silence that they had been engulfed in, and ignoring the glare sent her way "I don't plan on stopping you" she sighed.

The man grunted "My boss and I will be having words" he replied bluntly, his tone promising pain to the recipient of his angst.

Both soldiers looked at him, and then to the brunet whose breathing had evened out, indicting sleep "Need any help?" Colonnello asked, a dangerous edge to his voice, as his sight stuck to the nine year-old he was holding, suddenly feeling protective.

The hit-man placed his fedora back on his head, his unruly hair flattening to his skin with the action, the rim shielding his slanted obsidian orbs "I don't need a witness."

* * *

**A/N-**

Ha ~ finished, I wrote at least half of this a few days ago before I got stuck and had to leave it, but I finally got around to writing the ending today. Haven't really got much to say about this, just that I hope it's not to boring...

Oh and I thought I should mention that they are in Italy right now, not Japan since I think I forgot to put it in the last note I left.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'The start of our new life'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. The lock and keys to Trust

A Child's Grace…

Chapter.03

Mad didn't even begin to cover the hit-man's fraying patience, he was furious, not just at his two faced boss who obviously had another agenda, but at himself for it taking this long and it to be in this kind of situation before he started to follow his gut, and leave the family he had long since thought rotten and start looking for another contractor; that's what he should have done when things started to look bad.

Reborn prided himself on always being unattached and having an outsiders outlook when it came to how he went about his business, and although he would never admit it, he had gotten sentimental; that's the only reason he could use to explain why he decided to stick with his boss, the man was, after all, his first, the man who had gotten him medical attention when he needed it and often shouldered the bill for his living expenses before he earned enough to look after himself. Though that was a long time ago, and in these few years Reborn had started to see a change in him, it was slow going at first, but the man that had managed to earn at least some of his respect had started to get greedy on the wealth and power he had.

"_But why?, why?, I don't understand!. I don't understand!"_ Reborn's teeth ground against each other, because for once in many years, he didn't know either. He knew from years of being in this cut throat business that the informants forgetting to tell him that his targets had a son was no mistake, it was obvious, and if he had to guess his targets weren't the ones his boss really wanted dead either, it was all just to convenient for Reborn.

Schooling his expression and relaxing his squared shoulders, the man knocked on the door, a brief wait before a gruff "Come in" was called, and that was all the assassin needed to fling open the barrier and stride in to the office, standing condescendingly over his boss' desk; fuck pleasantries and respect - he was pissed, and he was damned if he wasn't going to let people know about it.

"Vito" he adressed.

"Ah, back already, Reborn" the older man swallowed, his eyes telling all as the slight quiver of his tone didn't go unnoticed.

Said hit-man barely bit down a growl; he did _not_ like being used for someone else's ends, and for the first time in a long time, he worried over who he had actually killed "Yes."

"I-I see, do you have a report -" he was cut off as Reborn dumped a folder onto the surface of his desk, not-so-gracefully allowing it to slam into the wood.

"I've done what you've asked." the assassin said after grudging from his boss' features that he hadn't the call from the cleaners saying that there were only two bodies "inside the folder is my report and my resignation"

Vito's face stiffened, Reborn was after all, one of the best, he could tell that when the boy first came to him and even now he knew that he was going to get better "W-what do you mean?, this is so sudden wh-"

"We're not discussing this. I' am leaving your family." the raven head stated, looking at the pathetic man once more before storming out, not even bothering to close the doors before he left as he walked through the mansion halls he had come to know so well, and out through the large double doors, his thick and heavy aura warning other members to stay the hell away. His mind wasn't going to change, and he wasn't going to explain himself.

* * *

Colonnello and Lal sighed, every now and then taking a glance to the brunet that was curled up on Reborn's sofa as they waited for him to return. They had both been more then a little surprised when the hit-man had given them his apartment's keys and told them to go ahead first while he took care of some unfinished business.

Lal had known Reborn a lot longer then her student had, and had spent a lot more time with him because of what they were both involved in, and she could easily say that the man hadn't changed a lot; it had taken a month and a lot of good favour to even get the paranoid assassin into one of their meetings, so when he gave her the keys she had mutely nodded and resigned herself to following his order.

No one really knew Reborn well, so when he had put his trust in them she wasn't going to throw it in his face, she'd swallow her pride and for once, allowed herself to be told what to do by someone in the same rank as her.

"Damn it" she heard her student swear, bringing the woman out of her musings as she noticing the blond had walked away from the corner he had been sat in and was no hovering over the brunet "shit, Lal!" he waved her over, his face barely turned her way.

Raising an eyebrow, show picked herself up and walked over, passing a coffee table on the way over "What is -" her voice trailed as she looked over the man's shoulder and saw the boy's flushed face, breads of sweat rolling down his skin while his brow creased, obviously in discomfort as puffs of air were being forced from his mouth.

"Lal, I think he's got a fever" Colonnello frowned, panicked at the sight having never really seen it before; he didn't have a lot of experience with kids and this made him nervous.

"Probably from the shock" Lal concluded as she gently nudged her student away, so she made room for herself, promptly lowering her hand onto his forehead; he was indeed burning up "shit." she muttered, blowing her bangs out of the way as she used her free hand to open the one of the boy's eyes.

Rolled back.

"Colonnello, get some blankets, a bowl of water and some kind of cloth: we need to cool him off" she ordered, cursing Reborn all the way for leaving them with his responsibilities "get moving!" she snapped when she saw the blond frozen in place, though her tone of voice seemed to get him out of it as he jerked and left the living room, the man leaving her sight as she turned her attention back to the brunet when she felt a weak tug on the chest of her uniform.

Her eyes widened as she settled on a small hand, clinging to her "…m-mummy…d-daddy…" he muttered as his voice faded, Lal completely pale as she didn't have the heart to push him away, a startled sound alerting her to her students presence; the man standing over her with a couple of blankets hanging over his arms while he carried a semi-large bowl with some kind of flannel on the side, his face going from that of concerned to one of laughter as he turned to stifle a chuckle for his own safety.

'Reborn _will_ owe me for this.'

* * *

A/N -

Okay, a big apology for the big wait, as anyone who checks on my profile to see what the hell I'm doing should know, this was been hiatus as I've been stuck on what to do, but I think I've got it now and the next chapter should come out as soon as I've done with my other updates, maybe soon depending.

So, is anyone else surprised that Reborn hasn't lashed out yet?, I know I' am. Anywho in the next couple of chapters you _might_ have a certain illusionist apear, thugh my lips are shut as to who I might be refering : P.

Oh and by the way, sorry if this is on the short side, as I side I've been struggling with this story and tried to ease myself into it because I've still got slight writers block, hopefully the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Don't talk to strangers_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. I want to wake up!

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

A Child's Grace.

Chapter.04

Reborn had gotten back to a mess; doors were open, draws were turned out, and after _not _venting out any of his anger on his ex-boss, he really was, needless to say, _not _in the mood for this. He didn't have the patience to deal with it. So roughly locking the door behind him; blot and all, he had stormed in, readying Leon to transform when he ran across Colonello trying hush the terrified screams that were erupting from the boy's mouth, as Lal contained the brunet's flailing limps.

"What the hells going on here?" he growled, what the hell had they done? - the reason he had call the love stick idiot, in the first place was to minimize this kind of situation from happening; he wasn't a people person, never had been, he knew how to _read _people - criminals, killers, _not_ how to look after children; it was completely new to him, and on that note, he had to wonder why he didn't just give the brat to Lal and leave it be.

"Reborn!" Lal said more in relief then anger; the kid had been like this for hours, and they just could calm him down - first it had been the fever they couldn't starve, then it was the slight tossing and turning, and then that morphed into a full blown struggle; and for his size, he was strong, the teacher inside her had noted, when she had first tried to hold him down "get over here!"

The hit-man complied, and as he peered over the two soldiers, he felt his stomach drop; it wasn't from the bloodcurdling screams, or the endless tears, it was from the weak flame that was blinkingly above the child's head - flickering in and out. But anyone could tell what it was, it was pure, too pure "Sky flame…" he murmured, without meaning to; how did a mere child garner such a thing? - was it the shock of seeing his parents died? - was it just his body trying to protect itself? - what ever it was, it was powerful.

_"No!"_ he cried, which made them all cringe, his movements more and more violent as he tried to free himself from Lal's grip, and was nearly winning, too; all his kicks and punches were being restrained, but were still making an impact on the woman's body.

"For God's shake, Reborn!" Lal snarled, while Colonello just glared "_do_ something!" she shouted, her student continuing to stoke the chestnut locks as he tried to avoid the hot flame, and continued to hush the boy, muttering comforting words into his ears.

Reborn blinked; do - do _what?._ Taking one last look at the scene that was playing out in front of him, he swore, before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling a number he had tried to forget. Waiting with little patience as he listen to the dial tone until a resounding click perked his ears "_What the hell do you want?_" a grouchy voice demanded, though he seemed to stop as the boy's screams reached the receiver "_fuck. Reborn, what the_ are _you doing? . Torturing someone?"_

The hit-man bit down a grimace; maybe he was, maybe this _was_ his fault "You owe me a favour, I want to receive my payment" he listened intently to the audible sigh, and rustling, making little notes here and there.

"_I kill for a living. I don't hurt stuff. It's don't worth my time_." the man stated in a gruff tone, obviously getting the wrong idea from the continuous cries and whimpers.

"A dept is a dept" Reborn said darkly, through gritted teeth, though he didn't bother to tell the other that they would be doing nothing of the sort; he didn't have the energy for meaningless sentences, right now, he just didn't care "you have five minutes" the warning his voice was clear to all who heard it as he ended the call and pocketed the phone.

* * *

"What _did _you do?" the cloaked and hooded figure asked, stepping other the numerous items on the floor before he could make it to the sofa, and to the boy, who looked distressed as distressed could possible be. Making a note of the dying will flame when a sigh caught on his sensitive ears, though he didn't question it as he turned to Reborn "alright, what do you want me to do?"

Because he really had no clue what he was doing here, was it to kill the boy; and put him out of his misery?, was it to wipe his memory of something he shouldn't have seen?. Because the illusionist could only think of a handful of things that would make the paranoid hit-man, allow people, not only excess to his house, but to let them know where it was; and it wasn't only him, it was also the two soldiers, which made things so much weirder.

Reborn ran a frustrated hand through his hair, as he had taken his fedora off while waiting "Viper, meet my ex-boss' target's son" he replied sarcastically; in hopes that that would explain itself, and it did, because the illusionist seemed to freeze for a moment.

"Damn." he muttered, looking to the child and then to Reborn "you really did a number on him, didn't you?. Though I want to know who it was that was dump enough to double cross you" was added, because there very few people, Italy or not, that would dare face the wrath of one of the most dangerous assassins in the world.

Reborn growled slightly; he really didn't have the patience for his today "He won't stop screaming" he said, getting to the problem at hand before he killed something and screwed everything up, more so then he already had.

"I can hear that"

Viper was walking on dangerous water "He won't wake up" he add through his teeth, turning to Lal and her student, who was a little preoccupied at the moment, to return his gaze "they said he had a fever and that he hasn't woken up since, do you think you can find the problem?"

The man sighed "Working for free again" he muttered, before he walked close to Lal and put his hand on her shoulder; gaining her attention, and after a few seconds of staring at each other, the woman nodded; sensing no threat and gradually released the fighting limps, as Viper, in one quick movement japed his thumb on the bruent's sweaty forehead, concentrating his flames before the boy and he, went completely still and the room was pulled into silence.

The boy, much to the illusionist's surprise, was quite hard to read; the mind was in turmoil and confusion, which made the man's own head spin, just trying to decipher half of it. The suffocating feelings swirled and twisted, so much so, that he wasn't surprised that the boy was crying like he had been.

Travelling further into the boy's mind, he felt the fear, he saw the two dead figures on a sofa, he felt the drumming of heartbeats, the chaos, and the confusion, pure and utter confusion; _Ah,_ something he could hold onto, so he followed that feeling until he caught hold of the feeble yet demanding thought -

"_But why?. Why?, I don't understand!. I don't understand!" _that followed everything that happened afterwards, the scene playing out like a movie for him; perfectly clear. Viper saw Reborn's handy work, the way the boy had stayed with his family despite his fear, how the child had begged then to wake up, and how the feeling of helplessness washed over him.

Getting his fill, Viper exited those memories and tried to find the boy's consciousness, which took awhile; there was even some resistance which he hadn't expected; this boy, despite his age, was strong; a flame user. Though the man pushed forward, ignoring the pressure until the buzzing that had met his ears had gone, and he was standing in a white plane, filled with nothing but a small brunet that was crouched in a ball, while shielding his face, his back towards the illusionist while faint sniffles and whimpers echoed in the space.

Though, before Viper could announce his presences, the cries suddenly stopped, which startled the man quite a bit, the boy quickly turning, as if sensing the foreign person, and stared wide-eyed at the cloaked figure "_W-who a-a-are you?" _

The illusionist could feel the panic and it made him instantly uneasy "Viper." he answered curtly; he, like Reborn, had no experience of children and he had no idea how he should handle him, it's not like he could just blackmail the brunet into submission; it wouldn't work as well as it would on adults, it would only cause distrust and the child to recoil into himself - more then he already had.

"_V-Viper?…" _the boy repeated blinkingly, feeling the way the word rolled off his tongue before something akin to realisation lit in his puffy eyes "_Snake?"_

The illusionist was surprised to say the least, how did someone so young, know anything about snakes?, what kind of parents did this boy have? - a zoo keeper that was also in the mafia? "Yes." he drawled lazily "and what's your name?" he asked, when he remembered he was never told, or maybe Reborn didn't know either.

The brunet shock his head and his lips thinned in a way that told Viper that he wasn't in a speaking mood "Oh?, the kitten doesn't want to talk?" he hummed, watching in amusement as the boy's cheeks tinted pink, though he got back on task; this wasn't the time for teasing "you need to wake up, your causing quite a bit of ruckus"

The brunet looked down, something like shame written on his face as he turned to face the man, his arms wrapped around himself, almost like protection "_I'm…lost_" he admitted, his eyes so expression and yet, dull at the same time; like something had died in there and killed everything else.

That was an unexpected answer. Viper sighed, dropping down to the floor so that he wasn't frightening "Explain then, Kitten" he said "I'll listen" he wasn't sure why; he wasn't going to earn anything from this, it wasn't in his favour, but he ignored that and settled himself.

The brunet hesitated, and kept opening and closing his mouth for a good ten minutes before he sighed and relented _"…I…don't understand_" the boy explained "_I'm…- my mummy and daddy, they-they were - I l-loved them a-and t-t-they we-were s-so w-warm, s-so w-why would…"_ tears welled in his chocolate eyes as he started to sob.

"_I don't understand_

Viper huffed; this boy wasn't going to, not a lot of people _could_ understand their world, and not a lot of people wanted to "It's a dog eat dog world. Your folks were somehow stepping on someone's toes and that's what got them shot. Reborn's a simple hit-man, he's not your average killer, he's got more morals then most, but a killers a killer - pure and simple."

Maybe it wasn't fair of him, maybe it wasn't fair of him to talk to this child like an adult, but it was the only way he could explain something so dark, and so far, it looked like the boy was listening.

"Mafia is mafia. You live that way and you die that way. I can't excuse what was done to them, because their dead. But the little boy you are now, isn't what your always going to be, though if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, your going to continue to stagnate. It's…normal, to feel…sad about your family, but you don't have to stay like that."

"Reborn may have pulled the trigger, and it's his bad judgment that's at fault for this, but he didn't load the gun; he didn't want your parents dead, kid, and he's gone _completely_ out of his way to take you in, so I can assure you that he's _not _planning on killing you, I can almost say that he regrets it"

Viper felt his mouth go dry; it had been so long since he had talked so much; it was weird - maybe it was the kid's oddly calm presence, or the fact that he had his undivided attention; he wasn't sure, it just felt completely right "So, you need to wake up"

They sat in silence for a moment, the brunet sitting still as the tears continued to fall before a determined light shone in his eyes while his features became firm, and he bought his arm up and roughly rubbed his eyes "_I want…I want…"_

So this was the child's response to his words?, Viper smirked; he was starting to like this kid "Tell me what you want, Kitten"

"_I-I w-want to wa-wake up!"_

Viper felt himself laugh, before shaking his head in exasperation "As you wish, Kitten" he murmured, before releasing their connection and letting the boy's large, chocolate eyes open.

* * *

**A/N -**

...what did I say about this being back into full swing?, sorry, I got completely stuck on how to write this chapter,...again, I'll try to get better at this but this is a difficult story for me, so I hope you understand.

I hope I've done a good job on this, and that I've done it some justice, I'm a little worried, but that's nothing unusal, so I'll try to put it at the back of my mind.

**Review (User - Disbaled Private Messages) - 'FireflyAliceAIII' - Chapter 1 -**

Sorry I didn't get to you on chapter 2, since it was a review I would have to reply to here and not in an email, I can forget them; not like their not important!, because they mean a lot to me, it's just that I can be pretty careless, and when your rushing to get an update done, your mind can just...slip, you know?.

But I'm happy you thought so, and that I could garner you attention : ).

I'm looking forward to writing it too, though I'm not completely sure what's going to happen to myself yet.

Sorry, I know my updates are pretty slow, but I _will_ try and get better, but I'm still thinking aout the story and how I want to write it.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'The lock and keys to trust'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Of being seen and understood

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

A Child's Grace.

Chapter.05.

All three adults held their breath for the ten minutes of Viper's soul searching; it was a little nerve racking to know that they had just let the one of the most dangerous Mafioso near a very small child, and in such a weakened condition. Though as said man lowered his hand away from the brunet's forehead and both sky and mist flames dispelled, they finally breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking over Viper's shoulder, they watched as chocolate eyes fluttered open, but what happened next gave Colonnello a heart attack, and sent Lal and Reborn into shock. The brunet blinked for a moment, before recognising the man in front of him and promptly sprung up from his laid back position, and threw his hands around Viper's neck.

"Viper" Reborn said warningly. And Viper gulped; he knew what they were thinking - they thought that he had done something to the kid, but he really didn't understand what was going on here either; children had never done this before, all the brats he had ever met were more then terrified of him; some ran away screaming.

"Vi-Viper" the brunet whimpered, as tears stung his eyes; but he held them in; he wouldn't cry. He would do what he was told and stop; it always made his mother and father panicked and sad when he did, so he knew that they wouldn't want him all teary-eyed over them. He'd be strong - he'd be a big boy.

"If you don't let go, I'll charge you" Viper cautioned; this was getting awkward now, and although he honestly didn't mind the hug, he could feel the raising auras of the three very powerful people behind him, and he'd rather not risk getting maimed before his boss found out he was gone.

The child stilled for a moment, his grip loosing slightly as his mind faced the knew problem at hand "B-but mama said that-that hugs are g-good f-for p-p-people" he reasoned, and actually impressed the adults with not just his knowledge, but for his attitude; wasn't Viper scary to him?.

Viper had to think for a moment to counter that; he wasn't expecting it so he wasn't sure how to retort "A job is a job" he said lamely, though it didn't make the child let go.

"T-then a-add it to-to my tab" this is sent the room into a pregnant silence as the Mafioso glanced at each other; how the hell did such a young kid know about that?. Though, as if sensing the change in atmosphere let go a little, so he had a better look of Viper and the others "…is- am I wrong?"

"No." Viper replied, shaking his head slightly, but before he could utter another word, Colonnello interrupted him.

"How told you about Tabs?" asked the blond, with wide eyes.

The brunet had a thoughtful expression "P-papa said that one day, when he was going out, that he was going to pay his bar tab. I asked mama what it was and s-she said t-that i-it was a…w-walking to-total of what someone owed"

"Running total" Reborn corrected, before he could stop himself and his insides clenched as the brunet flinched at his voice.

The child nodded unsurely, and cautiously eyed the hit-man before swallowing "R-running total" he repeated, to show that he understood, which made the two soldiers glance at the assassin, who had frozen in place as Reborn had expected to be given the cold-shoulder, or for the brunet to cry at the reminder - not that.

"Alright" Viper nodded "I'll make you a tab" he actually hadn't thought of that, and he had only really threatened the kid with money because he thought it would be effective; he should have known that it wouldn't work on anyone but selfish adults. Typical.

"T-then…" the boy trailed, but the illusionist understood and gave a curt nod, as the brunet hugged his neck tighter for awhile and gave one last squeeze before letting go and smiling a shaky smile "…t-thank y-you"

Viper grunted, and although it wasn't steady, that expression suited the boy a lot more then the tears did, and he appreciated the effort as he could feel how hard the brunet was trying to keep himself in check; and that was more then any other kid would do.

"So, the debt?" Viper questioned, as he turned his attention to Reborn, who eyed him for a few minutes and then the brunet who was looking back tensely, and although the hit-man could see the fear flowing off of the little boy - it was an improvement.

"We're even"

Viper smirked, stepping back to the brunet, and patting him on the head "Thanks, Kitten" because although the circumstances were crap, he would never have been able to clear it without his help. The kid raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as he had a feeling that some things were best left unknown.

"Right. I'll be going" Viper announced, sparing the brunet a glance "boss will be having a fit" he commented, as his mist flames danced around him and covered his form. When they disappeared into the air nothing was in it's place.

Colonello and Lal glanced at each other "Yeah…we've really gotta' be off too, Reborn" the blond said, and after a nod from the hit-man, walked over to the brunet and knelt on the floor "we've got to leave now" he informed; offering the child his hand as he knew that the fedora wearing man wouldn't want the kid staying with him, nor would said child want his company either.

But the brunet seemed to like surprising people, because he shock his head at the offered hand "You want to stay here?…" Colonnello asked unsurely, and when he received a nod, he found himself getting confused as he looked up to his teacher and to Reborn.

"Brat,…are sure?" Lal asked, a frown of puzzlement on her brow as she tried to understand the workings of a small child, but found no answer; she knew that, he knew that Reborn killed his parents, so why on God's earth would he want to stay here, when he obviously doesn't feel safe?.

The brunet nodded again and Lal shrugged; he wasn't her responsibility and she knew that Reborn wouldn't harm the boy, so she started to leave. Colonnello hesitated, but followed her lead after he ran his fingers through the kid's, a little like Viper had and then, in passing patted a stunned Reborn on the shoulder before continuing on into the corridor that lead outside.

"Bye, bye Nello! A-and pr-pretty lady!" the brunet waved, from the sofa and Colonnello snorted, while said lady blushed, though the child couldn't be blamed; he wasn't introduced after all, though the blond solder's nickname he didn't have an excuse for.

"B-brat!" the mentor exclaimed; bright red "L-Lal!, my name's Lal!"

The brunet blinked, and the woman had to wonder if he had been around Colonnello too long "Okay!" he said brightly, which stunned them again; how exactly was he so happy? - he had been completely crushed when he came in "Bye, bye Lal!"

Lal nodded "That's better" she muttered "I'll see you at the next meeting Reborn" she added, as Colonnello went about the task of unlocking all the safety chains, and he understood one thing in all of this; he sure didn't envy the hit-man life style.

After a few good minutes of fiddling with opening the door, it was open and Colonnello was waiting as his teacher was about to walk through, "Oh" Lal said, turning a little to look behind her "and Reborn?, take care of the brat - he's a good kid" which roughly translated into 'Don't let him die'

And just like that they were gone; Reborn was still stunned with the new developments and barely registered Lal's warning as he looked at the brunet; staring at the fragile and small child - why would such a thing want to stay with him? And why the hell did he allow it?. All he needed to do was force the brunet out the door with the two soldiers.

Was this guilt?.

Reborn scoffed; it was a little too late to be getting a conscious now - far too late. Abounding his fedora, he ran a had through his hair and allowed his body to hit the wall behind him as he leaned against it for support "Why?"

The brunet blinked, his lips trembled slightly, but he refused to break eye contact; his father had told him once that it was a sign of weakness - and sure the man had been talking about animals, but a teacher had once said that they came from apes, so he figured it might be the same for mister dark and scary.

"I…don't understand" the brunet admitted, and he was starting to feel like a broken record - but it needed to be said and he was the who asked "…and I want - I want to understand…I want to learn" he said sincerely, and Reborn honestly wished that this child wasn't the one who had been living at that house; Lal was right; the child was an usual one.

"What will you do if you don't like what you find?" Reborn asked, before he could stop himself; he wasn't one to question the boy, he was part of reason the brunet was in this situation. But it was serious, the kid wasn't safe as it was, but staying with an assassin? It made things worse, if that was possible, because like it or not - Reborn had enemies. Enemies that were just dying to find a weakness and although the kid had sky flames, that didn't mean he could fight.

The brunet thought for awhile and Reborn gave him the time; he didn't expect a very coherent answer to such a big question anyway "I…can't s-say." he said honestly "…I-I c-can't say i-if I-I'll ever b-be able to-to s-see things like you" and for a moment Reborn saw those chocolate pools harden into something else - something determined; something that was desperately, but calmly trying to hold onto something as it fell from a great height - to stop itself from being destroyed when it hit the bottom.

"I…I don't think…I don't think that I'm…brave enough or-or strong e-enough t-to l-like w-what y-you are" the brunet uttered, and Reborn found his eyes widening "I-I…don't think I can! B-but I-I d-don't want to hate you!, I don't want to!"

Was this boy trying to forgive?…

Reborn could take scorn or hatred - he could take being thought of as a monster; because it gave the victims closure and him an excuse, but for someone to try and understand the motives; to try to understand with such limited knowledge on life and the way the world works and to be so terrified and yet present themselves so openly?.

It had been a long time, but Reborn felt stripped of his protective shield; he felt _exposed_ in front of this child - this child with such honest eyes, and it scared him slightly. How could someone so young; who was probably bought up on tales of heroes and monsters try to find answers, when he saw his parents die - when he felt their bodies, and when his tiny hands got coated in their blood; didn't the kid think of him as some kind of villain that's nothing but evil?.

"I _killed_ your parents, kid. Their not coming back" wasn't what Reborn wanted to say in this situation, but like everything else - it just came out. What was it with this child?; when he was around him his self control dropped dramatically. But he found that the brunet needed to be reminded of that; it was an important fact that he didn't want the brat forgetting.

The brunet paled, and his stomach flipped as he remembered the loud pops, and the lifeless forms of his parents, and then all the red liquid - but…

Everything that he's seen, and everything he's heard; he can't help but feel that there was something else about this man; he wasn't just as he portrayed himself and although this man did something awful and although he knew he was never going to see his parents again and although they would never touch or play with him again and although it hurt and he was so very sad…

He couldn't feel any resentment "I…know…and I know that I'll never see them again…and that you don't have a reason for pull-pulling t-the trigger" the child murmured "b-but s-still!"

"That's true" Reborn said, and the brunet perked "I have no reason; I have never met you before, nor did I know your parents. I had nothing against them, so don't take it personally, kid. Now listen to me, and listen good because we'll need some home truths if you want to live any longer"

"My boss wanted you dead, I think your mother and father was just an added extra, now you need to try and think about what your parents did for a living; I can't protect you if I don't understand" he explained, though Reborn was confused about why he would even bother; it just felt _right, _and for once he was going to follow the gut he had ignored yesterday.

"M-me? B-but w-why -"

"I'm just a hit-man. I follow orders and I don't question them without reason. You may just be a child, what seven? Eight?, but to someone in power you were threatening enough to want dead. I'm not going to paint myself as an angel; I'm not. I'm a killer, and you can think what you like about me - you have every right" he said, looking at the child intensely "I won't lie, if things get too troublesome, your on your own, but I owe you at least this much - so let's sought it out"

The brunet was silent for a moment; his brain was slow but fast at the same time as he registered the new information "P-papa…papa was always away, and he was always bringing his friends around. He worked late and c-c-came back early." he explained, as an image of his father floated into his mind "m-mama would…she would n-never complain…and she was always smiling…They-they never did anything wrong!"

Sensing the child's distress, Reborn nodded; though this information wasn't really all that helpful "Names?" is what he needed, however he found himself cursing as the brunet stilled again; the child hadn't given Colonnello his name nor, from what he could tell, did he give it to Viper, if 'Kitten' was anything to go by anyway.

"…T-Tsunayoshi Sawada…My p-papa was Iemitsu, and my mama was N-Nana" in all truths, the brunet; Tsuna, had just found his parents names out a few months ago; he had just never needed to know before, when he had just started to wonder what they were.

Reborn's blood ran cold; he knew that name, heck most of the mafia, if not all, knew that name; the man was famous and allied to one of the most powerful families around - Iemitsu was said to be strong; his nickname of 'the young lion' only added to that. And oh God…

For the first time in years, Reborn was shaken - he had just killed one of the most important men in Italy…

* * *

**A/C - **

Yay for me!, I finally got off my ass and finished chapter 5. Sorry it took me longer then I thought it would have; I got stuck...again. I know, I know I'm lame, but because of that break I've been able to think up more things in terms of plot, and hopefully this will work out as well as I think it will...

Anyway, poor Tsuna's name was finally revealed, and I have to say I was getting really tired of using 'brat', 'kid', 'brunet' towards the end there, but I wanted to do things at my own pace, so hopefully that wasn't as annoying for you as it was for me.

So, how did I do?, I sure hope the wait was worth this - I mean there are points in this story I'm pretty happy with, and then there are other's that I'm not so sure about, but I've down all I can with this, for now. And if things go well the next chapter should be up pretty soon; though no promises.

**Review (User - Problems logging in) - 'DiVaGiRl13' - Chapter 4 -**

Well thank you, that's really kind of you to say. You honestly made my day with this and just a little giddy too. I'm glad you think so highly of me - it's nice to know that someone is enjoying it; it make's me motivated. And theres no need to thank me; the greatest reward is that you've read it.

Though you right when you say that there are a few ideas that are similar, there are going to be some differences, hopefully anyway, if this was like every other piece out there I don't think I would have posted it.

*Laughs* intuition, is it?, well I hope it's right and that I can make this in a enjoyable read.

Well, I've been trying my very best to keep everyone in character and I hope I did the same in this chapter, but I also want to bring new sides to the table; I want to make this a little more real and get some real feelings going - whether I'm able to, I'm not sure yet.

Well thank you very much and happy reading! : ).

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review, it really bought a smile to my face!

**Review (Anonymous) - 'Guest' - Chapter 4 -**

I'm so glad you think so! - It's nice to know that this story is being enjoyed; I was actually really worried for the first few chapters when I didn't get much of a response, and I hope I can keep you interest!.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review! : ).

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'I want to wake up!'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. The Chinese RedDragon

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

**A Child's Grace.**

Chapter.06.

Reborn hadn't said much after that - _couldn't_ say much after that. There were so many thoughts running through his head; the fact that he had just killed a good man - a good man that never should have died by the hands of an assassin. All that, repeating itself again and again was enough to give anyone a headache.

But above all that and the internal trouble he must have caused through out the mafia, he also understood that he was going to die. Reborn _knew_ he was going to die by the Vongola; it would be just after all. He had just murdered their outside advisor for reasons unknown to him.

Tsunayoshi, to his credit, had noticed that the conversation was over and probably - hopefully not - had seen his inner shock. The little boy couldn't have known why, and Reborn knew he would have to explain himself, and he was going to. But it would have to wait until he, himself had his own mind straight.

Tsunayoshi had settled on the couch, quietly and Reborn was honestly starting to wonder if this boy was somehow older then he appeared; he was too silent, too well-mannered and too… considerate. The brunet wasn't even fidgeting; just sat there, staring at the blank television scene - not even asking if it could be turned on.

It had gotten to four until Reborn finally realised - with the help of Tsunayoshi's grumbling stomach - that neither of them had eaten since last nights unpleasantries. The hit-man had shaken himself out of his thoughts, and turned to look through his kitchen for food when he realised that he didn't have anything in; he hadn't been shopping for a week and the tins and cans he _did_ have had gone off.

Sighing, Reborn looked over to Tsunayoshi, who had slouched slightly with another compliant from his stomach; the little boy rubbing his belly with a frowned brow "Tsunayoshi, are you hungry?"

Said brunet froze, before hesitantly looking over to Reborn. Truth be told, he was starving, but apart of him just didn't want to eat anything at all "Um…I - I…not really" he replied finally, averting his eyes for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" Reborn questioned again, this time with a certain harshness that made Tsunayoshi flinch. Reborn wouldn't have the child deliberately not eating; he wasn't going to have that on his conscious too.

"Y-yes!"

"Good." Reborn nodded, pushing himself off of his counter and walking a safe distance toward Tsunayoshi without being too close to scare the child "we're going out."

Tsuna looked up shyly, his stomach churning uncomfortably as he tried not to notice how close the hit-man now was "Out?"

"Yeah. Out." Reborn nodded, somewhere along the line wishing he had more experience with child; Luche was always telling him that he needed it for circumstances that she couldn't unclose. He hadn't listened - never usually did. And now, he was wishing he had.

"Um…is that…okay though?" Tsunayoshi inquired nervously, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

Reborn raised an eyebrow "And why wouldn't it be?"

Tsunayoshi inched away bit "Um…because - because it's for food right?" he swallowed, after all the crying and screaming he had done in the last two days - it was really coming to bite him "you…don't need to do that…for me"

Reborn stayed silent for a moment; weren't children meant to be selfish?. Grunting "I need to eat too, your coming with me" he looked the brunet over, his eyes trailing over the teddy bear pyjamas that had crusty blood on the cuffs of the sleeves, his dirty feet - that wasn't a greet look by anyone's standards "and, we're getting you some clothes"

Tsunayoshis's eyes went impossibly wide "B-but…um…" the brunet looked so confused sat there that it was nearly funny - bordering on worrying. It was the last thing he had been expecting and Reborn couldn't blame him; but right now, the assassin would take care of this child, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"No 'ums'" Reborn said "now get up, if you don't hurry up, everything without an age limit is going to be shut before we can get to them, and I don't feel like threatening anyone today. Now heave your load so we don't go another day without food"

Tsunayoshi nodded hesitantly, dragging his tired body from the comfortable sofa with much effect as his limbs burned and his head ached painfully, while there was a terrible throb behind his eyes. He wobbled terribly as he stood himself up, and flinched when Reborn placed a pair of shoes in front of him "W-what -"

"You can't walk barefoot" Reborn stated, he had just gone to the corridor to find his smallest pair; he had a feeling that the boy hadn't noticed that he had left but looking now, Tsunayoshi just simply didn't look good. Bending down, Reborn ignored how the brunet shuddered and placed his hand on his forehead "Hot. I suppose that makes sense, you forced yourself to admit that flame…"

"Come one" Tsunayoshi nodded, glancing at the shiny, black shoes nervously before he shuffled towards them and pushed his foot into the right, wiggling his toes and feeling all the extra space. After his eyes flickered upwards to check that it was okay, he put his left foot in the other shoe.

"Um…s-signor?" Tsunayosi stuttered uneasily, his bottom lip trembling as he tugged the man's sleeve.

"Hm?"

"I - I can't - I can't do…knots…"

Reborn's eyebrows raised "Can't?. How old are you?"

Tsuna blushed crimson, shifting from side to side, as his fingers fiddled with one another "…t-ten…" Reborn's eyebrows raised further; Tsunayoshi was so short, he didn't think the child was any old then seven. What the hell was he eating?.

Knelling down, Reborn quickly tied bows into the laces before he straightened and stood, placing his hand at the back of Tsuna's head as they started to walk forward. Reborn noted the smaller pace and shortened his stride.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Tsuna was a bag of nerves by the time they made it to the restraint; he had never been anywhere in his pyjamas before and now he knew why; it drew too much attention, too many stares. Reborn doesn't seem bothered by it, but he didn't like the feeling it gave him.

Reborn got the table closest to the door; in case there was an need for an exit and had his eyes trained on anyone who got to near, while glancing at the brunet every few minutes. Tsunayoshi was holding up pretty well and Reborn honestly felt that he was the strongest ten year old he had met.

Exhaling, Reborn picked the tall, red menu up from the middle of the table and scanned the different dishes "What do you want?" he asked, glancing over the top to the brunet, who had his eyes averted to the table over to them.

Tsunayoshi straightened and returned the hit-man's gaze "Um…I…don't mind" he muttered softly.

Reborn stiffened in irritation, but returned to the menu and started to look for something child friendly "You like chicken curry, right?" Tsuna became rigid with the mention and his eyes became glassy as he swallowed thickly.

Tsunayoshi nodded "I -" the boys words were cut when a smooth voice interrupted, Reborn turned abruptly on recognising the familiar, calm aura.

"Are you ready to - Reborn?" the tall raven-head blinked on recognising the assassin. Said assassin didn't look at all pleased to see him, but the waiter could tell why as he looked to the small brunet sitting on the other side of the table. Removing some hair from his eyes, he noticed the slight smell of gunpowder and another odour that he could never forget.

The smell of death.

"Fong." Reborn acknowledged through gritted teeth, his hands shutting the menu in an instant.

Said waiter smiled "Reborn." he nodded calmly, though in all honesty, he was confused; what was a co-worker of sorts doing here? And the timing was just terrible, not to mention the assassin who refused to be seen out with another living person had a companion - a young companion. Glancing over to the brunet, he kept his expression soft "and whose this?"

Reborn really wanted to shot something - now not only did Lal and her stupid student know, but Viper and Fong. Where the hell had his luck gone? "Kitten." Reborn replied before the boy could open his mouth - if he was even going to anyway.

Fon blinked "Kitten?" he parroted incredulously. It was obviously an alias, but why would someone like Reborn make such it so unsubtle?.

The brunet smiled apologetically "Y-you can call me that i-if you want." he sighed resignedly, before his cursorily got the better of him "are you o-one of signor's friends?"

'Friend?' Fon chuckled, knelling down in front of the child so they were eye level "Yes, I suppose you could call us that. My names Fong"

The child brightened, his lips quirking further upwards as he extended a hand "N-nice to meet you!"

Fon felt fondness swell in his chest as he took the presented hand. It was so small cupped in his but a shiver ran down his spine as he felt the radiating warmth those ting palms had to offer. His slanted eyes flickered to Reborn when his senses pick something akin to flames from his counterparts skin "It's nice to meet you too. And how old would you be?"

Something inside Tsuna sobered "Ten."

Was this a sore subject? Fon tilted his head "And when are you ten?"

A tremble shook the young body and Fon tightened his hold on the others hand "…yesterday…"

Reborn's eyes widened an inch and something cold ran through his blood as he grimaced with understanding - the night he killed his parents was the day he turned a year older.

"Oh? A happy birthdays in order then. Deserts on the house" Fon smiled, sensing that something was wrong and that this little boy wasn't at all happy about something all children look forward to celebrating "Reborn?"

Said assassin nodded, Fon straightened and let go of Tsuna's hand as he turned to Reborn "I would leave in a couple of hours"

Reborn straightened "A job?" Fon nodded stiffly.

Tsuna's eyes widened "Y-your one too?" he gasped, and nearly fell off his chair.

The hair stood up on Fon's arms "Too?" he looked to Reborn for understanding, but his mouth shut with a clank when he saw the man's grim expression "Reborn, who is he?"

Reborn sighed - this was aging him ten-fold as he bought his hand up to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose "Son of my mark." he breathed.

Fon swallowed, now looking at the small brunet in a whole new light, but before he could open his mouth, the glass door to the restraint was blown open. The two men were on-guard immediately as they watched with sharp eyes as a group obvious Mafioso came walking in, guns drawn.

Reborn pushed his fedora down as he recognised the insignia on their uniforms.

Vongola.

* * *

In the years that Timoteo had ruled over Vongola, he had never felt so incredibly angry as he did right now - not when allied families stabbed him in the back and went back on their word. Not when he had to clean his inner ranks because there were reports of a spy. Not when assassins came after his guardians.

The death of his first lightening guardian, may have lived up to this, but his fiery was growing - and it was growing quickly.

The lower runts had emptied out the corridors from this thick, and heavy aura as his anger threatened to burst. He was usual a calm man - a fair man. But not today. Not after this.

Iemitsu Sawada was dead.

Murdered.

" _- Timoteo, meet my wife, Nana!"_

" _- I've heard a lot about you_"

Nana Sawada his assistant and on-off bodyguard was dead.

Murdered.

" _- oh, my. All good I hope_"

"_Now, sweetheart. There's nothing else but beauty to talk about_"

Their son - their precocious son; Tsunayoshi Sawada was missing.

Assumed kidnapped for information, but very likely dead.

" _- and this is our son, Tsuna!. …Now, Tuna-fish, come out from behind your mother and say hello. This is grandfather Timoteo!"_

"_Oh Tsu-kun, come on honey, he's a good friend of your fathers. There's nothing to be scared of_"

"_I'm - I'm T-Tsu-kun, n-nice t-to meet you_"

"_It's my pleasure, Tsunayoshi"_

He ground his teeth together. Whoever it was, he didn't care - they were dead. No second chances, now calm, fair head of the Vignola - they were going to pay for taking such a beautiful family and he was going to make sure of it.

"Come in." he said through gritted teeth when he heard the timid knock on the door. The double barrier opened on his command and in stepped a nervous man - lower ranks if memory served Timoteo "Yes?" he asked curtly.

"I - I was part of the team sent -"

"Report."

The man nodded and swallowed thickly "We discovered reports of a child with a suspicious man walking a-around town. We cornered them in the 'Red Dragon', but I'm afraid they escaped with the help of an unknown.

Timoteo's old heat fluttered with hope before his blood boiled "Find him!. Bring the men in, or kill them were their stand. I don't care. Just find the boy and bring him here unharmed!"

"Sir!"

* * *

**Translation/ Information - **

'- Kun' - is a Japanese suffix that is added to the end of a name. Suffixes can't always translate into English, what this one is often used by females when addressing a male they are affectionate to or care about.

'Signor' - "Mister" (Language: Italian)

'The Red-Dragon' is the restaurant Reborn took Tsuna to. It's Chinese and completely made up from my imagination.

* * *

**A/N (01.09.12) -**

Well, heres chapter 6. I'm not all too sure whether I like this chapter or not. It's not my best, but it's all I could do for now. I may come back to it later...

Good grief, I need some inspiration...

**Update/** Finally got around to proofreading this, sorry about that! (^^")** - 08.09.12**

**Review (Anonymous) - 'GirloftheArts' - Chapter 5 -**

I'm glad you think so, and hope you enjoy this next chapter : ).

Thank you for taking the time to review!.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Of being seen and understood'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. The Feel of Sight

**Code: **KHR-ACG-CH.07.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**A Childs Grace.**

Chapter.07

The restraint was silent as the four men stepped over the remains of what used to be a double glass door. Each footstep churched as they ground the remains of the barrier and the red carpet together. Their facial expressions were shadowed but their jaws were hard-set and heavy. Their shoulder's square and forward as their slanted eyes trailed over the costumers and employees alike.

No one breathed in this time, recognising the uniform all four donned and what it signified. Usually such acts from the mafia was met with outrage and people fumbling for their phones to call the police, but the Vongola were not as corrupted as the others - they were lead by a fair man who did not pray upon the innocent so this confused as well as terrified many.

Faces were white and hearts jumped to their throats as the men paid special attention to the children, hands hovering over their hidden hostels.

Reborn's eyes narrowed before they travelled over to the brunet who seemed to have gone totally rigid with the new arrivals - he couldn't blame the boy; this was a little off-putting for everyone. Including Fong, whose hand had gone behind his back were no doubt he had stored some kind of hidden weapon, probably cursing his luck that such a family would come right when he had a job to do.

One of the four man walked their way, and everyone on their table tensed as he called for the others. Soon they had an audience of four - while many more watched, frozen.

'That's the boy, isn't it?' the blond questioned, his head tilting towards Tsunayoshi. The others nudged closer, trying to get a good luck at kid's features in the dim lighting.

'I'd say' the Vongola on the left mutter, briefly gesturing towards Tsuna's blood crusted sleeves as if in confirmation.

Tsunayoshi, who by this point looked as if he was about to collapse, frightfully looked over to Reborn, with his back pushed right up to the back of his chair - as if he wanted to put as much distance between him and the unknown men as possible, his tiny hands holding so tightly onto the edge of the table that his knuckles had turned white 'S - signor…' his voice was shaky and coloured with uncertainty 'W - who a - are they?'

Reborn's teeth ground together, his eyes scanning the Vongola's postures; how they were leant towards their weapons and meant business 'Vongola, kid. Their Vongola.'

A cold, harsh shiver ran down Tsuna's spine which made a small tremor of fear follow 'Cl - clam?' he repeated, blinking up once again to the four men before he turned back to Reborn 'W - why -'

His small voice was interrupted by a much stronger counterpart 'Son of Iemitsu Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada?' the brunet turned so fast to his own name that it very nearly gave him whiplash, though in looking back into those four pair's of eyes that each held it's own interoperation of such dangers, his lips instantly shut tightly. But his reaction was all the Vongola needed as they all reached for their guns.

Fong had paled constantly since the men had arrived, but felt sick on hearing "Iemtisu Sawada". Because from being in the triads he knew just who such an important man was and it took but a second for the dots to connect in his head and for him to realise just what had happened.

The gleam of metal that was revealed from the blackest of material had all the ordinary costumers ducking under tables with shrieks of terror. Guns were released and the air became thicker and hotter. The Vongola took their respect stances they were meant to while aiming such weapons and trained them on the fedora wearing man that they had yet to identifier, completely ignoring Fong having written him off as an employee in the way .

Reborn stood from his chair, pushing the cushioned seat back with his legs - scraping the feet along the floor as he straightened himself slowly. He leaned slightly to the left, inclining his head slightly as he looked upon the men. They stiffened.

'Are you responsible for the death of Iemitsu Sawada and kidnapping of his son?' Reborn had to swallow back some sarcasm as they had yet to mention his wife at all, but he supposed that to them she was unimportant.

'Yes.' Reborn replied, and he could feel Fong's wide eyes, as well as the kids on his skin, looking at him in disbelief.

The blond men who had spoke growled something furious, face darkening 'Under whose orders?.!'

Reborn paused, before a heavy sigh left his mouth. That family no longer held his loyalty but under the maifa's own laws and the contract he sighed he could not speak of it, not unless he wanted the Vendice involved in this mess - which he most certainly did not.

The Vongola pushed the safety towards him, effectively turning it off and silently threatening him to respond. But Reborn made no sign to reply, only grunting in a heavy tone. Though the interaction didn't get much further as the hit-man's ears perked on ragged breathing and a hissed "Reborn". He quickly looked at the corner of his eye - as you should never take your attention off of an aimed enemy.

Tsunayoshi had bent into himself, tiny hands gripping hard onto his chest as he panted harder and harder - as if the air was somehow toxic to him. Blood rising onto his pasty skin and sickeningly high-lighting his cheeks. Fong had knelt down in front of him, trying to coax the child to calm down by small comforting words and rubbing his back, but nothing seemed to work and Reborn was silently trying to work out what would have caused such a reaction when he heard a shuddering sob that didn't quite make it past Tsuna's mouth as it had been instantly stifled.

Something inside Reborn grew cold and curled in his stomach as his memory replayed the events of the first night he had met the child; in the darkness, a gun in hand and standing over his parents. The colour drained from his face. Tsuna was having a panic attack.

'Mister waiter?' Reborn asked perfectly calmly, and instantly felt Fong's eyes on him 'Take the boy into the other room'

Fong never got a chance to reply as on of the gun wielding idiots stepped forward 'He's not going anywhere. We have orders to take him back to the main branch' the Vongola snapped, before turning to the man he thought only of a waiter 'Signor, I'd thank you kindly if you stepped aside. We assure you that no harm will come to the child. We just want to take himself were safe'

The Vongola drew closer and Tsuna got more panicked 'Fools! Can't you see that your scaring him!' Reborn exclaimed in a rough demanded, though it seemed that the four men were more thick headed than he ordinarily thought as they continued to close in on Fong and the brunet who by now was wheezing.

'That right now is unimportant. Our orders are simply to take Tsunayoshi Sawada into custody'

A moment after those words were uttered, they were all pushed back by an annoyed looking Fong who had long since snapped at their uncaring attitude towards the boy. Pushing them back with one quite thrust of his arm which created an great wind that had all the Vongola off of the feet without even knowing what hit them.

Reborn glanced at his colleague, blinking slightly before a smirk spread across his face. It took not even a moment for him to turn an-in-hiding- Leon into his gun-form and to shoot out the light fixture, while Fong loaded the child into his arms. Slipping away in the fuss of the darkness.

ACGACGACGACGACGACGACGACGACGA CGACGACGACGACGACGACGACGACGAC G

Luche sat the porch to her house that was hidden out in the hills, absently rubbing her inflated stomach as thoughts on top of thoughts came to her. Something bad was happening. And it would affect them all.

It had been along while since her little group was formed - not all the members were happy with it, but she had come to care for all of them and couldn't stand the idea of any of them being in pain, but challenges had to arise for a person to grown. Besides, it wasn't her place to get in the way of what was to come - her interference was more likely to make things worse than better.

Though the peace she was in was shattered the second a frantic bang to wooden (enforced) door echoed through out the house. She pursed for a moment, waiting for any sign that their was danger in ahead - but with her intuition still asleep and nothing flaring off as a warning, she braced herself and lifted herself off of her chair, carefully of her belly as she began to wobble inside and down the corridor from the living room until she made it to the door.

Looking through the peephole she checked who it was encase it turned out to be some kind of an assassin or enemy. Her eyes widened as her vision focused and she immediately unlocked the safety chain, throwing the door open quickly when she recognised the men on the other side.

Fong and Reborn stood on either side of a small brunet, who looked up uncertainly at her with large eyes of barely disguised mourning mixed fear. Luche shudders at those rich chocolate orbs that held her gaze, it was hard to look away and the woman had to rid her eyes away forcibly to look up to her two boys 'What on Earth -'

Fong stood forward slightly, silent in his manner and tense in his posture - so unlike his usual behaviours that it instantly had Luche on-guard. He looked at her with mixed emotion 'Luche, we're sorry about this, but we seem to have gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble. We realise as the don of Giglio Nero that it may negatively effect you…so we understand that we can't force you but…' he trailed, both turning their attention to the little boy who had wedged himself between the two adults, holding onto their hands like a lifeline as his knees buckled and shook like a leaf in the wind.

After a moment of analyzing their dishevelled appearances, she shook her head in a silent way of saying that it was unnecessary 'Don't be silly, I can't very well turn you away' Luche smiled brightly albeit stained as she knelt to the best of her ability with her stomach that was three times bigger than it used to be. Making it so that she wasn't looming over the scared boy, she turned her attention to the brunet, keeping her face light and expression tentative 'Hello little one' she smiled watching as he blinked and cocked his head 'It's nice to meet you, my name's Luche di Giglio.'

Tsuna stepped forward slightly and in a timid voice, asked 'L-Luche?' the kind lady nodded slowly, the smile ever on her face that it compelled him to trust her - that she was just what she seemed to be, that there was nothing to worry about 'I - I'm K - Kitten…'

Luche's face dimmed slightly; that obviously wasn't a name, but kept her happy front and nodded 'That's a nice name' she replied sweetly, her voice a clear tenor that would make even the toughest of men relax 'My two friends seem to have brought you here and would like you to stay for awhile. Is that alright with you?'

Tsuna looked up to Reborn, chocolate and onyx eyes clashing as the hit-men had been watching the small child all this time, and after a second or two, he nodded 'Is - is that…alright?'

Luche, who had been watching the strange interaction - noticing the weird kind of static that passed, looked back to Tsuna and nodded 'Of course sweetheart, your more than welcome' she tried to stand than, fully intent on stepping aside to let the two men and child through, but wobbled on losing her balance. Fong and Reborn were completely unprepared for it as she started to fall to the ground, curling in to protect her stomach and her eyes tightly shut when a brunet-flash ran out from the two assassin and steadied the lady with all this minimal strength.

Tsuna's tiny, chubby little hands were steadying Luche much to everyone's amazement, one appendage on one side of her chest and the other on her baby's bump. Fong and Reborn than ran forward, each going for either side of their Sky's arm, helping her find her feet as Luche stared at Tsuna and Tsuna looked right on back.

The brunet's eyebrows drew together 'Mummies need to be careful because - because babies need mummies'

Tears welled in Luche's eyes, nodding wordlessly as a lump formed in her throat 'than I, and she, thanks you, our little hero' she said with as much gratitude as she could. Her sky deep orbs flickered to her to helpers before shrugging them off and standing by herself. One of her arms came up to the little boy, guiding him in in little steps as he struggled to keep up. They walked through the house, Luche's hand trailing up to Tsuna's head were she petted his head.

And froze.

Her eyes became absent from her skin touching Tsunayoshi Sawada's brought a spark of her power - a power that was shared through all generations of her family. Flashes overpowered her senses right behind the recesses of her mind.

She saw a time of trouble - a time of trouble that was chasing them; and catching up to her ragtag family of misfits. It would be dark and dangerous and she knew as the feeling dimmed that she would not be there for most of it. No, when the peril would trigger to it's deepest and deadliest point, it would be this one boy they turned to.

The feelings twisted than, a blacked-out figure of someone who was fall to small to be child but who she knew for a fact was someone she knew - Reborn, was running, running as fast as she had ever seen him. The hit-man was sprinting on tiny legs through a cobble street before he stopped outside a block of apartments, easily gaining entrance. The imaged changed and reformed to her friend outside the door and knocking - where he kept knocking until a teen answered.

The teen's face was confused and than horrified. Luche's power was drawn to that face; that good looking face with cute puppy fat cheeks and a stubborn chin. His lips were thinner than most women's but thicker than most men's and his nose was a child's button nose that was obviously still forming. His eyes were deep chocolate eyes that held so much room for potential and growth that it instantly drew even her in. His hair was a beautiful chestnut colour that shun even in the terribly lit hallway, his bangs were thick and framed his face and the top of his hair was gravity defying.

That teenager's than morphed into Kitten's and turned back again after lingering that way for a moment. Her mind than moved from more small figures gathering in that one apartment with the boy in the centre of it all. A bright, all encompassing Sky came afterwards and burned her vision that snapped her back to reality, with Fong holding one of her shoulders, Kitten looking up to her confusedly and Reborn watching with a knowing glint in his onyx eyes that was over shadowed by his fedora.

Luche blinked, shaking her head from the visions she had just witnessed and clapped her hands together, chirping in a happy voice 'Now, who wants dinner?'

* * *

**A/N (27.12.12) -**

What is wrong with me?. Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated (boy I'm starting to feel repeative) but I've just gone back to school and let me tell you I've been swamped. And I apologise for how short it is; I've been stuck on this, hopefully the next chapter will be better

LiveJournal: sky-flower24

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Happiest Day_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
